Now or Never
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: I had to do this challenge. It's about Seychelles, and has an assorment of pairings. EngSey, PruSey, CanSey,FemPrussia x Seychlles, and a few more.


**So I thought I'd try this. The character I choose was Seychelles. I didn't choose a specific pairing, because I wanted to leave that open. ;3:**

_The challenge:_

_Rules:_

_Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_Put you music on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_For each song, write something inspired by that song related to the theme you choose earlier. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include the song/artist._

* * *

><p><strong>Song #1<strong>

Before the Worst: The Script

Pairing: PruSey

Prussia sat staring at the phone. His heart felt pained, like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. He wanted to call her, talk to her, and touch her. He just wanted her back. He wanted those times they used to spend together to return. He had never expected her to leave.

Seychelles sat in her bed, her face stained with tears, and her phone in her lap. No one would be able to understand she left him for his own good. It wasn't her choice… It was England's. She hated him for it too. He took away her only string of happiness.

**Song #2**

Fix you:

Pairing: GerSey

The tanned girl didn't know what to do. Her body was frozen and her limbs wouldn't move. She knew she had to do something, or else it would all be over. The blonde haired man she loved dearly was lying in her arms, dying. And all she could do was cry.

"L-Ludwig…"

"Victoria…" came the strangled voice. He reached up a large hand and touched her face, bringing it to his. He kissed her with all the fierceness he could manage, all the emotions running through them seeping into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he managed an unusual strained smile.

"It'll be okay." He muttered, the life slowly drifting from him

"No…it won't…." She muttered sadly. She always hated when people lied.

**Song #3**

Absolutely (Story of a Girl): Nine Days

She had always been a free spirit. Cheerful, insecure, she always had a smile on her face. One day it all changed when that man took her from her Papa.

The Englishman didn't realize at the time what he had done at first. He had stolen another pretty smile from the world.

Gradually he began to notice this though, and he tried to make it up to her. He did everything he could to make her happy. She never was. It wasn't until she finally got her independence from him, he saw it come back. When she turned away and started walking, she had the prettiest smile he had ever seen written on her face.

**Song #4**

Lover Her: Seether

Pairing: CanSey

She was a bloody mess. Her life was shit, and her heart had been broken repeatedly.

First it was Francis. He had sold her off to the English bastard in the first place. That hairy eyebrowed creep had done ungodly things to her. Her innocence gone, she ran away. Only to find Ivan….He wasn't much better. He broke her down with that metal pipe of his. Literally.

This vicious cycle of abuse and use continued for years, until finally she had enough. One day, she walked to her kitchen, and pulled a knife from the drawer, staring at it. There was only one thing left to do. With salty tears streaming down her face, and a smile…a smile, she did what she had to do. Her body leaked a brilliant crimson sea of blood. It was done. Perhaps she could finally find some peace.

Matthew only wished that she had realized he cared about her. He always had. Maybe then, she wouldn't have had to die, just to be happy.

**Song #5**

Crawling: Linkin Park

Pairing: You can choose for yourself. :

She shivered. The sound of his boots on the cold floor came closer and closer. He looked down at her as if she was some sort of rodent. _Oh wait…she was nothing but an animal._ Using the riding crop in his hand he tilted her chin up, forcing her to look up at him. Her hazel eyes gleamed with fear. He only chuckled. He liked it. He fed off it. With an eerie smirk, he smacked her across the face with the riding crop, the leather striking her dark skin over, over, and over. Her screams and pleads, like music to his ears.

**Song #6**

Who Said We're Wack?: The lonely Island (A/N: Oh God…)

"I swear Francis…you and you're friends are idiots."

"WHAT?"

"We are not senorita!"

"How could you call the awesome me an idiot?"

"She's right you know."

"Francis!"

"So are you Francis…"

"Victoria! I thought you loved Papa."

**Song #7**

What We Will Never Know: Innerpartysystem

Pairing:PruSey

He needed her more than he thought. When ever she was around, he could feel his pulse quicken. When she talked, it was like speaking to angel. And when he touched her, it was like heaven. She made him feel needed by someone, and he loved her for that even more.

Glancing down at the sleeping girl next to him, he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She shifted slightly, muttering something unintelligible. He didn't want to wake her, so he contented himself with just watching her sleep.

She helped him see that even after Hungary; there was someone he could love. He trusted her, and she trusted him with all her heart.

**Song #8**

Keep your head up: Andy Grammer

It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, and she could hear the kids giggling from her window. Her island was bursting with life. A soft sigh escaped on her lips as she stared at the skies. The water, just feet away, glistened a beautiful shade of blue. You know what? Who cares if the other countries didn't know who she was? At that moment, she was just happy to be alive.

**Song #9**

For the First Time: The Script

Pairing: Fem!Prussia x Seychelles

"I hate you." Seychelles muttered lightly under her breath.

"Oi. You don't mean that." The albino girl whispered wrapping her arms lightly around the other girl.

"But it's true."

Julchen couldn't help but frown. She didn't mean to hurt the girl being wrapped in her arms. It was an accident when she had kissed Francis. She was drunk, he was horny as always. She had stopped it before it got to far. Sighing deeply, she tilted Seychelles' face towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I…..I'm sorry…okay?"

Deep, brown eyes looked up, a small frown written on the bronzed face. She had never heard her use that forbidden word before. It wasn't even in the Prussian's dictionary.

"….Promise me you won't do it again…"

Chuckling lightly, the albino buried her face into the other's chest, nuzzling her gently. "I promise! Ore-sama always keeps her promises!"

"Right…." She sighed. "I love you Julchen…"

**Song #10**

Not Fair: Lilly Allen

Pairing: EngSey 3

Enough was enough. Seychelles was going to tell him right off. She couldn't take it anymore.

"ENGLAND!" She shouted walking into his office where he was working quietly.

"What is it Seychelles? Can't you see I'm busy?" He sighed glancing up at her from the papers on his desk.

"You. It's you're fault. You're horrible." She pouted. Her brain was telling her to stop there, but she had put it off long enough.

"What?" He blinked. "What rubbish are you speaking of Chelles my dear? I'm afraid you have me terribly confused."

"You're terrible in bed…."

* * *

><p><strong>I think the ending was pure awesome. Don't you agree? This was hareder than I though. I kept wanting to write more. Urgh… Or I couldn't think of anything good quick enough. Meh… Oh well. It was still fun though. You should review too. :'D<strong>


End file.
